Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 7th minigame ideas
Numpty's 7th minigame Numpty has ATV ride in volcanic area. Drag Numpty to avoid fireballs on ground similar to Stupe's Cactus Crash. If you win, Numpty will go to city and ride ATV. If you lose, fire spreads onto Numpty. (Fire ATV) Hapless' 7th minigame Hapless has race car race in city with the bear. Tap and hold screen to race until you reach donut shop. If you win, Hapless and the bear arrive at the donut shop at the same time and Hapless feeds donut to bear. If you lose, they arrive at donut shop and bear eats Hapless' head. (Bear Race) Pillock's 7th minigame Pillock has pill warrior. He slashes unexpired pills and do not slash expired pills (they have "expired" written on them) or Pillock. If you win, Pillock creates sword and shield to fight imps. If you lose, Pillock has bumps and you lose. (Pill War) Dippy's 7th minigame Dippy has scuba-diving. Tap slowly 7 times to reach submarine. If you win, Dippy gets inside submarine and dances. If you lose, piranhas eat Dippy. (Scuba-Diving) Dumpkoff's 7th minigame Dumpkoff has mountain goat ride in mountains. Tap to jump over electric boxes similar to Botch's Rocky Run. If you win, Dumpkoff loves his mountain goat. If you lose, Dumpkoff and the mountain goat get electrocuted as skeletons. (Electric Goat) Dimwit's 7th minigame Dimwit has sleigh ride on Christmas Eve. Drag Dimwit to avoid burned Christmas lights similar to Stupe's Catus Crash. If you win, Dimwit goes home and there are Christmas lights on his house. If you lose, Dimwit and his sleigh get burned by Christmas lights. (Xmas Lights) Stupe's 7th minigame I can't think of one. Lax's 7th minigame Lax has cooking a burger. Drag fresh burger parts in dotted lines and don't put moldy burger parts in the dotted lines. If you win, Lax eats fresh burger. If time runs out or you put moldy parts and lose, Lax eats moldy burger and pukes. (Burger Cooking) Clod's 7th minigame Clod has broken out of prison. Drag prison cage and put on Clod to trap him. If you win, Clod gets arrested. If you lose, Clod scratches on the screen. (Prison Break) Doomed's 7th minigame I can't think of one. Numskull's 7th minigame Numskull has riding an asteroid. Tap asteroids to make them go away while Numskull is riding an asteroid. If you win, Numskull makes it to spaceship. If you lose, asteroids from the left and right side squish her like in her 2nd minigame. (Asteroid Ride) Bungle's 7th minigame Bungle has burning inside an oven. Tilt at the red line and don't touch yellow line similar to Boffo's marshmallow minigame. If you win, Bungle opens oven door and escapes. If you lose, Bungle explodes in blood. (Burning Bungle) Mishap's 7th minigame Mishap has making popcorn for rattlesnake. Tap and hold 1-4 popcorn kernels to pop them. If you win, Mishap feeds popcorn to rattlesnake and pets him. If you lose, snake bites Mishap's eye. (Pop Corn) Dunce's 7th minigame Dunce has catching both kidneys. Tap both kidneys to catch them. If you win, Dunce puts both kidneys back in. If you lose, Dunce is bleeding. (Kidney Catch) Calamity's 7th minigame Calamity has pterodactyl ride. Tap and hold the screen to fly and let go to go down. Avoid the sticky ground and sticky ceiling. If you win, Calamity and her pterodactyl go to city. If you lose, calamity and her pterodactyl become sticky and dead. (Ancient Glue) Ninny's 7th minigame Ninny has grenade tossing. Tilt the screen to help ninny to catch the grenade similar to Doofus' 2nd minigame. If time runs out win, Ninny throws grenade in trash and trash explodes. If you lose, Ninny explodes. (Grenade Toss) Botch's 7th minigame I can't think of one. Doofus' 7th minigame Doofus has playing the drums with wasps. Tap at the correct time similar to Hapless' Duck Duck Bear. If you win, Doofus plays drums and wasps form into a wink face. If you lose, wasps sting Doofus. (Wasp Drums) Stumble's 7th minigame Stumble has playing the flute at train station. The player has to tap and hold the music notes until the notes end. If you win, Stumble plays flute on train. If you lose, train comes and kills Stumble. (Flute Notes) Bonehead's 7th minigame Bonehead has driving a flying car. Tap to fly and let go to go down. Don't go above or below screen. If you win, Bonehead goes home and parks car in garage. If you lose, Bonehead crashes into a building. (Flying Car) Putz's 7th minigame There is a cutscene where Putz is flying with his balloons and drug dealer comes with gun and tries shooting Putz. Aim the gun to shoot all balloons. If you win, drug dealer is on train track and Putz falls into train station and takes train and drug dealer gets hit by train. If you lose, Putz gets shot, falls on train track, and gets hit by train. (Balloon Shooter) Phoney's 7th minigame Phoney is downloading an app on his phone. Drag the blue line on the circle on the app to make the app download. If you win, Phoney cheers. If you lose, Bonehead throws a bomb at Phoney. (Phoney Apps) Category:News